fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: Eien no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure: Eien no Tomodachi, nicknamed Pretty Cure Friends of Eternity, is a follow-up to the original All Stars movie known as Ashita no Tomodachi. Plot (narrated by all 9 Cures) Cure Black: I bet everyone remembers the original New Stage 3 movie, right? Cure Bloom: All 9 of us lead Cures are coming back as a team! Cure Dream: But it is revealed everyone has weak points when villains begin to attack... Cure Peach: And some of us have bad harmony when working together! Cure Blossom: We're trying to see how we can fix our relationships, Cure Melody: defeat these villains, Cure Happy: and create a huge friend connection! Cure Heart: How will this work out if things go wrong? Cure Blossom Mirage: Don't worry! That's why Eien no Tomodachi is a series! All: Welcome to Eien no Tomodachi! Characters Main Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black **Original and longest leader of the group, she helps the others often due to experience. *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom **Although she plays softball a lot, she aids Cherry when she is practicing soccer. *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream **There are many times where she gets upset due to not being with her team members (excluding Aqua) or being late for school. *Momozono Love / Cure Peach **She loves to compete with Hibiki in eating competitions, but usually loses in the end. *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom **One of the two leads Cures that are good at studying, she and Mana are usually together but would rather be with Hibiki to watch her beat Love in eating competitions. *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody **She loves to compete with Love in eating competitions and usually wins in the end, much to Love's dismay. *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy **She complains at few times about she and Nozomi being similar to each other and calls Cherry's Cure name "special" almost all the time. *Aida Mana / Cure Heart **Although she and Tsubomi are the best at studying, she would rather hang around with Cherry due to her high respect. *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage **The newest of the Cures, she is often relying on the others for help but is highly respected due to her Cure name. Mascots *Mepple *Flappy *Coco *Tarte *Chypre *Hummy *Candy *Sharuru *Hana Villains will edit later Pretty Cure Mugen The Pretty Cure Mugen members make several appearances to ally the Cures, and in one case, Mai / Egret transforms with Saki / Bloom. *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret **Usually allies to Nagisa / Black or Saki / Bloom *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua **Usually allies to Nozomi / Dream, Love / Peach, or Tsubomi / Blossom *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace **Usually allies to Hibiki / Melody or Miyuki / Happy *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage **Usually allies to Mana / Heart or Cherry / Blossom Mirage Other Cures *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White **Helps transform with Nagisa / Black *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm **Helps transform with Hibiki / Melody Trivia *Each lead Cure's catchphrase is as follows: **Nagisa / Black: "Lucky!" **Saki / Bloom: "Zekkouchou!" **Nozomi / Dream: "Kettei!" **Love / Peach: "100% shiawase getto dayo!" **Tsubomi / Blossom: "Watashi wa kei mashita!" **Hibiki / Melody: "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!" **Miyuki / Happy: "Ultra happy!" **Mana / Heart'':'' "Kyunkyun!" **Cherry / Blossom Mirage: "Happy go lucky!" *Except for Hibiki and Mana, they also have disappointment phrases as followed: **Nagisa / Black: "Arienai!" **Saki / Bloom: "Ehh?" **Nozomi / Dream and Tsubomi / Blossom: "Sonaaa..." **Love / Peach: "Completely SHOTDOWN!!" **Miyuki / Happy: "Happuppu~" **Cherry / Blossom Mirage: "This can't be!" Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Movies Category:User: Cure Believe